I Lied About Tomorrow
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Set during Season 2 Ep. 10. ONESHOT. Tommy lied earlier that day at the morgue. He needs to tell Eva that, it can't wait till tomorrow.


**Set during Season 2 Episode 10.**

 **Couple: Eva and Tommy**

 ** _I Lied About Tomorrow._**

Tommy didn't like the way the reporter looked at Eva. Like she was his.

Eva didn't belong to anyone, she was a free-spirit.

She reminded him of the old legends his mother told him, about the fairies. The ones who came and went as they pleased. They could only be seen by those they choose to see them. A lot like Eva. He could see what she let him see, know what she let him know. Although, he sometimes saw more than she woudl like but that was because he was starting to become an Eva expert.

* * *

The first time he met Eva, he was attracted to her.

That glorious red hair and gorgeous sparkling eyes. The curves that would fit into his hand. She was curvy but slim. The passion in eyes as she focused on getting the bad guy. Her take no prisoners attitude. Her accent. He would never admit it but he liked her kind and compassionate nature, even when it was directed his way.

* * *

Nothing like Sienna.

He had worked with Sienna before ICC, and that flirty banter was their game. There was nothing between them but sexual attraction. He was broken when she died, but it was mostly the guilt of not being able to save her. He distracted her with thier flirting game and she took the bullet.

Sienna was just a fling, she had told himself. It didn't stop his heart from breaking. Just another girl he lost.

* * *

However, Eva wasn't a fling, no man would ever think of the two words together. And if they did, he would shoot them on the spot.

Eva had won his respect although he tried not to let her know

He and Eva had gotten close after they were partnered together. She was always there and he had a feeling Major Daniel placed them together because she was the only person who could keep him in check and he kept and eye on her. They took care of each other. They watched each other's backs and brought each other drinks. She made him a cake and taught him some things like he taught her.

* * *

He was closer to her than he was to Sebastian. They worked well together and he considered her his best friend despite that they always fought. Like now.

He didn't understand why she was falling for this clown's lines.

"Intelligent woman are attractive?"

Everyone knew that. Plus Eva wasn't just beautiful, she was kind and sweet, and good hearted, and so much more.

* * *

He was mad at himself for lying back there at the morgue.

He had wanted to stake his claim and claim Eva as his but Mateo seemed like the type to bring it up and if Eva was to deny it and he would look foolish. Plus he knew Eva didn't like caveman behavior.

He shook his head.

He ended up looking foolish anyone.

He couldn't believe Eva had heard him say that he was not interested in her.

That was the fairest thing from the truth.

* * *

So here he was trying to fix that lie.

"Eva?"

"Tommy?"

"Can we talk?"

"I was going to go see Mateo."

He frowned, he didn't like the throught of the two of them together.

"After?"

She nodded and turned to leave.

"No!"

She turned around to raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't let me say goonight."

He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He kissed her on both cheeks and then smiled.

"Stasera."

Her eyes widen at her language in his Irish accent. It sounded different, sexual she dare say.

She nodded. Her cheeks flushed red with embarasment and she bit her lip.

* * *

Then he changed his mind, he couldn't wait for after. Her pink cheek and pretty lips made the choice for him.

He pulled her in close. Then he kissed her her lips, hard, passionate. Letting everything out.

She was always going on about passion, lecturing him and Sebastian about it. How they needed more of it, in thier words, thier food, thier lives.

He felt her kiss him back and he pushed her against the wall, his hands on her waist. Her hands rested on his chest.

He then kissed her jaw and worked her way to her ear.

"I lied."

"What?" Her voice was hoarse and he smiled and whispered.

"I said I wasn't interested in you. I lied, I'm very interested in you. Tá tú mianach."

He kissed her lips again.

She had no idea what he said to her, but she knew what he meant.

She was his.

He pulled away and they looked at each other.

She knew from the look in his eyes that they were not done. They were far from done. His eyes held promises.

She nodded at him and swallowed hard.

"Tomorrow." He had told her all he needed to tell her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tommy."

He watched her walk away.

His eyes memorized the way her hair moved and the sway of her hips.

Tomorrow.

He would see her tomorrow.

 **I recently got into this show. Took me three days to watch two seasons.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
